Lust A Prima Vista
by evwannaB3
Summary: Based loosely off of Lust A Prima Vista by The Spill Canvas. One shot. AU AV. There was a part of Edward- and I didn't know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for my body. And I was unconditionally and irrevocably in lust with him, too.


I grabbed the "wine" bottle and made my way up to my boss's office. After months of repeating this daily ritual, I'd grown used to it. I'd become a vampire just a year ago. I'd found the Cullen business and applied for a job.

My eyes were golden now, so I was expecting a promotion soon. Every evening at closing time, I was supposed to report to Edward's office and bring him a bottle of fresh, warm animal blood. He would pore it into two glasses and make me drink one. The eldest Mr. Cullen, whom everyone called Carlisle, explained to me in the beginning that I had to do this each night to ensure that one, I was being given a chance to eat so I won't go berserk on the humans that lived in the building next door, two, that I'm well fed, and three, that I can handle being a "vegetarian".

But as the months wore on, I began to like my strange job. Why did I like being seen as a child in this huge, old, vampire business? Why did I like working when I didn't need food? Why did I like staying in the dorms for newborns at Cullen Inc.?

I didn't exactly know. About three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Edward was a vegetarian.

Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for my body.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in lust with him.

I was paid to stay in their dorms, paid to drink bottled blood, and paid to cater to Edward's every whim.

Three months ago, when my eyes were orange, we'd cracked open a bottle of mountain lion. We toasted and he shared that mountain lion was his favorite. After his first drink, he'd smiled and shown his lethal teeth. I took a drink out of my glass to keep myself from going crazy over him. It had relaxed me considerably and we ended up sharing much more than stories that night.

A month later, it happened again. And again. And again. Then my days became lust-filled, and desire-ridden, waiting for our nightly glass of blood. Every day we'd be filled with tension as we waited for the ending of a work day, and for all the rest of the newborns to finish their glasses and go about their recreational time. He was mine.

Sometimes I hated him. He filled me with so much desire and want, and need, when I didn't want to depend on anyone. I depended on him to be fed, to be housed, and to learn. And now I depended on him to fulfill me completely. It was disgusting.

He'd told me of how when he was a newborn, he had to hunt for his own food. He didn't have conditioning to resist humans. He'd only relied on Carlisle to house him and be his companion.

But I had perfect, beautiful, sexy Edward Cullen. My boss, my lover, my provider.

Sometimes I was completely infatuated with him. Wondering what his opinion was on the new outfit his sister had bought for me. Wondering what he thought of the light pink blush I applied to my cheeks to appear more human. Wondering what he thought of the shade of yellow my eyes were currently at.

I knocked on his door quietly. "Come in, Isabella." He didn't even know to call me Bella, even though we were screwing every day.

I smiled fakely at him, trying just a little to be seductive. "Good evening, Edward." I flashed my teeth just a little bit, and handed him the bottle of lynx. He pored it into our wine glasses and handed me a glass.

We toasted and each sipped a little bit. "How has your day been, Isabella?" He asked.

"It has been good. I spoke with Jacob. He said that a few bottles of mountain lion should be coming in for you within the next week. All of the other newborns haven't devoured any townspeople. Carlisle should be coming next week with Esme to scout any special talents. How has your day been?"

"Well, I have some news for you, regarding your promotion." I sat a little more rigidly in my wheely leather chair.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Since we all know your talent already, you'll move onto your next department tomorrow. You will be working with Emmett. Tomorrow report to his office at eight AM. He will give you further details." I frowned a little in disappointment. I'd been hoping to work with Edward some more.

Did Edward even care for me as I did for him? I bit my lip lightly, a habit I still had from my human days.

"That means that you will be able to leave the grounds and find new living arrangements for all of your things."

"Oh. Of course. Thank you." I said trying to smile. "Are you going to have a brand new newborn bring you your dinner from now on?" I asked tentatively.

"No. I'll be feeding myself from now on." He said smiling faintly. Why did it feel like we were breaking up when we were never truly a couple?

Suddenly he flew to me, his lips landing on mine. My lips automatically responded to his as he molded them to mine.

"Isabella, I don't want you to stop seeing me." He said between kisses.

"Okay." I said back. Is tongue ran along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I let him in, and my tongue entered his mouth.

I moved my lips to his neck, slowly nibbling on him. And so it began again.

Three years later, I got off of the plane in Seattle, thankful to be able to smell and sense my home again. And to be able to see Edward tonight.

For three years, I'd been working for Emmett as his right hand as he dealt with rogue vampires and the Volturi.

The Volturi were our sister company of sorts, located in Italy as the European branch of sorts. Except they turned humans into vampires themselves, and drank human blood. They were our much more violent counterparts, stuck three millennia in the past. They thought they were the ever-lasting monarchy of the eastern world. They even lived in a dank, dark castle and wore black robes like freaking Voldemort.

But we had just done our monthly business meeting with them. Discussing who gained the newest newborns and what to do with James, and his pillaging of the world. Both parties agreed that whoever caught him could execute him.

Now that I had my own apartment, Edward went over there when he wasn't too busy. Tonight he would be waiting when I got there. I would surprise him with a bottle of fresh mountain lion and my newest lingerie straight from Italy.

"See you on Monday, Bella!" Emmett called waving as he stepped into the waiting limousine and kissed Rosalie, his wife.

"See you, Emmett! Rosalie!" I said cordially. Rosalie waved back.

I pulled my iPod out of my purse and plugged my earphones into my ears. I hummed happily to Eisley all the way home. Even the creepy taxi driver who kept hitting on me couldn't dampen my mood. Tonight I might tell Edward how I really feel.

I was so preoccupied with my plans I didn't even notice the strange vampiric scent lingering outside of my apartment. I unlocked the door and went to the living room. I took out my earphones and turned off my iPod.

"Hello, Isabella." A voice said. I jumped. That wasn't Edward. "Were you too preoccupied with plotting my demise to even notice my scent?" He asked. How did he know?

I glared at him angrily. "What are you doing here?" I asked in return.

"I came as a warning. Of course, your death will sadden Edward. And Emmett will go insane not knowing who the leak is. Between you and I, it is my mate Victoria." He smiled feral.

I crouched into a fighting stance. Jasper's lessons better save my life, otherwise I'm haunting him.

He smiled again. "En guarde." He said. Eventually he had me into a vice grip, about to rip my head off. I heard footsteps of Edward's cadence and smelt his delicious scent. I opened my thoughts to him. He was my only chance.

_Edward! Help!_

I heard his footsteps pounding as I fought out of James' grip. Edward broke down my door.

His eyes widened and he growled. James looked up. "Oh hello, Edward." He said coolly. "Your Isabella is about to die. Would you like to watch, or would you like to fight first? Of course, I'll give you a tip. Fighting against me is rather futile."

Edward pounced on him and I managed to escape. I attacked James from behind and bit into him, opening up his granite skin. I growled.

Edward pulled his arm from his body and threw it across the room. I pulled the other arm off as Edward made to grab his head. I dislocated his shoulder and threw it with the other arm. Edward effectively broke his neck and tore the head away from the rest of James' body.

I sat on top of the rest of James as Edward lit up the other parts of his body. He threw the lighter to me and I lit James' remains. My smoke alarm went off and we ran to the hallway. Everyone's smoke alarms were going off and everyone was evacuating the building.

I fell to my knees on the floor and started sobbing tearlessly. Edward fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around me.

I threw my arms around him and buried my face into his suit jacket. He picked me up. "Come on, Bella. The building is about to burn down." I sobbed harder. Edward cared! Someone had just tried to kill me! My two thoughts were warring with each other.

I could hear fire engine sirens in the distance. "Are you okay, Bella?" He asked me, worry in his eyes.

"Yes." I said. I calmed myself down. "I guess that ruins tonight's plans." I said sadly. "I had a bottle of mountain lion for you." I told him.

He laughed lightly. "You are so ridiculous, Bella. Worrying about feeding me when you've just almost been killed."

I pulled his head towards mine and kissed him. "Edward, I love you." I said finally.

"I love you too, Bella." He murmured against my lips. "I want to spend eternity with you. Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll marry you." I said smiling.

We both ended up quitting Cullen Inc., preferring to live much more like humans. We even hunted our own mountain lions and lynxes, like real vampires, we joked. We still visited the rest of the Cullen's, and on occasion helped with newborn training.

And we lived Happily Ever After.

FIN.


End file.
